The embodiments described herein relate to methods and devices for molecular diagnostic testing. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate to disposable, self-contained devices and methods for molecular diagnostic testing.
There are over one billion infections in the U.S. each year, many of which are treated incorrectly due to inaccurate or delayed diagnostic results. Many known point of care (POC) tests have poor sensitivity (30-70%), while the more highly sensitive tests, such as those involving the specific detection of nucleic acids or molecular testing associated with a pathogenic target, are only available in laboratories. Thus, approximately ninety percent of the current molecular diagnostics testing is practiced in centralized laboratories. Known devices and methods for conducting laboratory-based molecular diagnostics testing, however, require trained personnel, regulated infrastructure, and expensive, high throughput instrumentation. Known laboratory instrumentation is often purchased as a capital investment along with a regular supply of consumable tests or cartridges. Known high throughput laboratory equipment generally processes many (96 to 384 and more) samples at a time, therefore central lab testing is done in batches. Known methods for processing typically include processing all samples collected during a time period (e.g., a day) in one large run, with a turn-around time of hours to days after the sample is collected. Moreover, such known instrumentation and methods are designed to perform certain operations under the guidance of a skilled technician who adds reagents, oversees processing, and moves sample from step to step. Thus, although known laboratory tests and methods are very accurate, they often take considerable time, and are very expensive.
There are limited testing options available for testing done at the point of care (“POC”), or in other locations outside of a laboratory. Known POC testing options tend to be single analyte tests with low analytical quality. These tests are used alongside clinical algorithms to assist in diagnosis, but are frequently verified by higher quality, laboratory tests for the definitive diagnosis. Thus, neither consumers nor physicians are enabled to achieve a rapid, accurate test result in the time frame required to “test and treat” in one visit. As a result, doctors and patients often determine a course of treatment before they know the diagnosis. This has tremendous ramifications: antibiotics are either not prescribed when needed, leading to infections; or antibiotics are prescribed when not needed, leading to new antibiotic-resistant strains in the community. Moreover, known systems and methods often result in diagnosis of severe viral infections, such as H1N1 swine flu, too late, limiting containment efforts. In addition, patients lose much time in unnecessary, repeated doctor visits.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices and methods for molecular diagnostic testing. In particular, a need exists for an affordable, easy-to-use test that will allow healthcare providers and patients at home to diagnose infections accurately and quickly so they can make better healthcare decisions.